


Laura

by HermioneWhoLock



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Good Intentions, How Do I Tag, Murder Mystery, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: A short text about a young woman, trying and failing to clense humanity. Working for the inspector investigating her case and him cornering her, accusing her to be the murderer.





	Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this is my first story I actually finished, am happy with and that it's homework.  
> It's my first story on ao3 and I'm not a native English speaker.   
> Kudos and comments appreciated

It all seemed to start with her getting a job as a consultant to one of the most prestigue detective inspectors in the entirety of Scotland Yard. She had worked hard and soon after first being employed climbed ranks. _All those useless ranks. They didn’t even apply to you. Just people accepting your opinion. But they never understand. They’re all so stupid. Never understanding, only acceptance. They always go with what they’re told. Loyal little soldiers. Puppeteers. Failures._

She used to walk the long hallways with an upright head. She knew she had worked hard to get there. She knew she was worthy of this position. She may not be part of the big bosses yet, but she has enough power to know of every detail disclosed in the meetings. _All those dirty, little secrets._

Now though, she usually runs between offices and makes call after call to her informants, to get information. _All that useless information._

Her partner Richard, her Boss, if you see it that way, always tired and sometimes even nodding off to sleep right on top of the investigation files. _So wrong. Always crumpled. Dirty. Never clean. Wrong._

But, believe it or not, that behaviour was normal for every Inspector of SY who knew how to do their jobs. And Richard prided himself with this. _Pride. Human Error. Wrong_. After years of hard work he got promoted to Inspector and soon after that had to deal with a divorce. _Poor little Richie._ Right now, he is focusing solely on his job. And that means staying in the office over night to try to solve this serial killer case. _Just how useless all oft hat effort is._ He just couldn’t let it go. But so far no other Inspector would have done that. _No one ever wants to let it go. Even if it’s oh so useless._

Now, with a little background on his usual workhabits, that seems normal. If the staying after shift and working through the night to avenge the already dead people and prevent more from dying hadn’t started 2 months ago.

He was on the murderers tail, he was sure of it. At least that’s what he says. And said at least 5 times in the past months. _Desperate. Oh so desperate. Pathetic._

But that is normal. Always trying to do the right thing. Trying to prevent these murders from happening. But that is not how Laura sees this _. Not right. Never right. Always wrong. His conscience is faulted._

See, she has this ability, where she always sees these things in people, basically deduces them in good old Sherlock Holmes fashion. She sees all the things wrong in people. If from personal encounter or analysis of any protocols left of them post mortem, it doesn’t matter.

She sees all the things wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong. Always wrong._ Even Richard, even if he seems a righteous man. He has been wronged so many times and it had an effect on him _. Wrong, wrong, wrong._

_If you are waiting for an explanation as to why I seek out the bad and the wrong in people. As to why i specifically see this: stop. Your hopes are only going to be crushed. Hope. Wrong. Failure. What else left is there needed to understand our situation. Mine, yours. Ours. Shut up. Humans are wrong. They’re faulted. And maybe i see those faults because I’ve been wronged one too many times, maybe i just analyzed too much, maybe I’m the only one who sees these problems but they are there._

She sees all the things wrong in the corpses they encountered on their cases. Or at least what used to be wrong with them when they were still alive. But she already knew those things about them, before they made it to the morgue, before the police arrived on scene, before some noisy neighbour called 9-9-9. Because she makes her research and she makes her research perfect. She analyzes which step she should make. She analyzes how to best get away with something _. Analyzes and analyzes and analyzes._

That’s why she was so fit for the job as a consulting. _Always analyzing. Always seeing the wrong in people. Perfect to catch criminals._ She could get into their heads and analyze their next step, their motives and such.

But see, the way she always sees the wrong in people, she just wants the people to be correct. To change their view of things. To not lie all the time. _Lies._ _Wrong. Oh so wrong._

She just wants the people to stop being so wrong, which is why she doesn’t mind the murders going on. If she did, she would have told Richard the name oft he murderer months ago. But she didn’t. _Because humanity needs some clensing._

And besides, wouldn’t it be kind of hypocritical to go to your boss, your mentor of sorts, and confess to the case they had tirelessly been working on for two months _? Just like that? Confessing. No. That would throw the plan off. That would destroy it._

Either way, where was i? Ah yes _, clensing, cleaning, balance. Wrong, Wrong, Wrong. They all see it as right but it’s wrong. And they get away every time._ She knew that. She had been analyzing. _Oh so much analyzing. Humanity is faulted._ She herself is. But why shouldn’t she embrace her own faultiness to cure humanity of their own all together. She had a plan and no plan on not going through with it: _Embrace your wrong, Use that wrong to end the others wrongs, end humanitys wrongs alltogether, get rid of your own wrongs by ending them._

She made a plan. She started executing the plan, but didn’t expect it to go off the rails so soon and _oh so spectecularly._ So now she throws away the plan. All caution to the wind. _Get out of this situation. Embrace even more wrongs. Lie. Wrong. You have to get out of her unscathed. Lie. The plan needs completion. Humanity needs riddance of its corruption. Corrupt. Be corrupt, Laura. Do wrong. Lie._

Why she needed to lie? Well, Richard was onto her.

See, he was clever. She knew that. _Oh so clever._ She just didn’t believe he would catch on. But that was her fault. _A human error._ She had hoped he wouldn’t get into it. She liked him. She looked up to him. _Human error._ Her Mentor. _Mentor. Looking up to him. Human Error. Error. Wrong. Everything is always wrong._

She had made a terrible mistake. She used any information she could get on SY catching up to her and used it to change her ways. _Some of them might have been too obvious. So obvious._ _Mistake. Error. Wrong._

Sometime ago he put together, that the murderer had inside information. Now he put together, they didn’t only have an insider, but were actively working at the Yard and on that same case. He silently put together information. Got theories. No motives. Eliminated suspects from his list. He didn’t know who to trust and who not.

Now he wanted more information _. Insights._ A normal, sweet dinner. Completely normal _. Coworkers do that all the time. Right? Normal. But nothing is ever normal. Something is always wrong. Wrong._

Then he started telling her about his theory. And she put it together herself. _Analyzed._ He thought she was the Murderer. _I mean, he isn’t wrong, but we don’t want the plan to falter, now do we hun? Sometimes your brain is really messed up, Laura_.

_Do something. NOW! You idiot, you got caught. Wrong. You did it wrong. Mistakes. Always mistakes. Always wrong. You‘re faulted. You made a mistake. Human error. Error. Mistake. Wrong. Wrong. Always wrong._

She straightened her back and said calmly:“ How could you believe something like this.“ Her voice slowly grew louder but never too loud for others to overhear.“ We worked together. For two years, Richard. I’ve seen you at your lowest. I trusted you. I thought that trust went both ways.“ She feigned sadness and pulled her eyebrows together _. Feigning. Lie. Wrong._ She even got her voice to waver at the last sentence. _Great job._ _Anyone could’ve played this off better. Anyone. A toddler. Failure. Mistake. Error._ But somehow he seemed to believe it. _Must be the sleep deprivation._

„Now, you gotta see my side of this.“ He started, trying to calm her, using the voice when someone is really out o fit, scared, confused and, if that wasn’t enough, holding someone at gunpoint, but she never let him finish. _Sides. Black & white. Good & evil. Angels & devils. He’s on the side of the angels. He thinks he’s right but does so much wrong. His wrong brings the others to do wrong. Angels. Devils. Humans. Wrong._

_Focus._

_Now, thinking of it: he chose a great location for this confrontation. A crowded restaurant. I could make everyone believe something. Not seeing the truth. An affair, a daughter angry at her father, a employee employer relationship taking the wrong step. They can assume all they want. Assume wrong. Wrong. What they’re going to see is a woman throwing a glass of wine into the face of an older man sat at her table. Maybe he would try holding me back from storming out the door, tell me: „Laura, you’re misunderstanding. I’m just stuck. I don’t know what’s going on. I’m desperate for an answer and you have to understand : This just made sense.“ But he wouldn’t get that far. I wouldn’t let him. Would you, Laura? Of course not. He doesn’t need to be pulled deeper into this whole mess. Error. Feelings. Emotional attachment. Attachment. Emotions. You care for him. Wrong. Failure. Throw wine glass into his face. Act upset. Do it._

_Plan made. Now it only needs execution._ She rose from her seat abruptly and did exactly as she had planned, though with a little less finesse than she had hoped. She nearly fell over in the process of raising herself from her seat. _Failure. Error. Wrong._

She started running towards the door and faintly registered Richard shouting something along the lines of „Laura, come back“ and a hastily added „please“. _Pathetic. He cares. Feelings. Attachment. Human error. Wrong._

Laura pushed the door open and ran out. Into the rain. Into the middle oft he street. _Mistake. Relocate immediately._ Rain rolling down her face. _Wet._ _Disheveld. Pathetic._

„For gods sake, give me a chance to explain“ came his shout from the side oft he street. On the pedestrian way _. Safe. Good. Caring. Again. Feelings. Human Error._

She stared him dead in the eyes once she turned around. His eyes conveyed fear among others. Fear was the most obvious _. Fear. Error. Wrong_. Fear of losing her. She was his mentee, in some way, after all.

She hoped she looked as disappointed and anxious as she felt. Though she also hoped Richard would see the disappointment regarding the lack of trust from his side and the anxiousness regarding the fear of being arrested. _But that’s not true. Well, technically it is. You hoped he would trust you, so you could go on. Shut up Brain._ Being arrested at 30 is rather early. A cut through her plans _. An error._ But she could only hope. _Never know._ And there was too much distance between them to analyze. _Analyze. Know. Analyze!_

Screeching tires caught her attention and she turned. _Mistake. Should’ve ran. Tiles. Car. Distracted driver. Possible crash. Mistake. Error. Wrong. Analyze. Wrong. So wrong. Human errors. You’re useless. Couldn’t even think straight in your anxious state. Human error. Feelings. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. SHUT UP!_


End file.
